If she hurts you
by AZookiex3
Summary: The look he gave her after she handed that tool to her... A conversation between Raven Hawke and Fenris after she gives Merrill the Arulin'Holm.


Zookie's Note: Hello everyone! It has been quite a time since I have written anything. This little drabble happened while I was playing the end of Mirrors Image. After my Hawke gave the tool to Merrill, her and Fenris looked at each other. To me, Fenris seemed to have a cold face. This inspired me to write this because this has never happened before! I only friendship romance Fenris, which is why I have that little rival moment here. I figured it would fit well here since I'll never use it any other time. Please tell me what you think! All reviews are welcome!

* * *

Short #1: If she hurts you...

"Here, the knife is yours. Try not to stab yourself," Hawke said. She met with Fenris's cold stare before returning her attention to Merrill.

"Thank You, Hawke! I knew you would understand. Come on, let's head back. Everyone here is giving me the evil eye."

"Can't imagine why..." Fenris muttered under his breath. Hawke sighed and led the group back to Kirkwall. Upon arrival, Fenris quickly left the group heading in the direction of his home. Hawke watched him go and sighed again rubbing her eyebrows.

"Don't worry, Rav. He's just being his normal broody self," Isabela said giving her friend a reassuring bump on the shoulder, "I'll be heading back. If you need help 'knocking' some sense into him, you know where to find me." Isabela winked as she walked down to Lowtown.

"Come on, Merrill. Let's get you back home," Hawke said to the young elf with a smile.

"Yes, thank you," Merrill replied. The two walked down to walked in silence to the Kirkwall alienage. Hawke looked around as Merrill opened her door inviting Hawke inside.

"Hawke...thank you for helping me. I could never have faced the Keeper myself," Merrill said as she shut the door behind them.

"That's me. Always willing to help my friends," Hawke said as she walks towards Merrill's large cracked table. Hawke took the golden-stained seat on the right with the open book and to skim through it. Merrill fell silent as she watched her walk to the table with the floorboards squeaking every step. She walked over and sat on the opposite side.

"I…never imaged that a human would be helping me in restoring dalish history." Hawke stopped her skimming briefly to look at the young elf.

"Not the keeper...not my clan...just you."  
Hawke giggled and began skimming through the book again, "No offense to your people Merrill, but anyone who runs into a monster away from you has their priorities wrong."

"They're just confused, but it doesn't matter. I'll still save them." Merrill paused, looking down at her hands then back at Hawke,

"You're the first real friend I ever had." Hawke stopped and looked at the young elf. Smiling as a memory emerges from her past of another elf girl like Merrill.

"And...because I think of you as my close friend, I must tell you that I'm terribly sorry if something bad happens between you and Fenris because of this."  
That shocked Hawke, but she quickly put her smile back on so to not worry her, "What? Don't be silly Merrill! Nothing happened."

"I know that's not true, Hawke. I...saw the look he gave you, and that little instant of hurt in your eyes. Plus...you don't really mess with random things unless you're worried," Merrill said motioning to the book. Hawke became shocked again and gave a small laugh.

"Seems like everyone is starting to see my little habits," Hawke said looking down at the book in front of her, "Hmm...I should probably get going Merrill. It's getting late...and it seems like my day is not yet complete."

"Of course lethallan. Have a good night...and be careful."

"Heh don't worry, Merrill. I know him. He'll be alright. You keep safe too," Hawke said. She got up from her seat and, waving at Merrill, went through the door and out into the great Kirkwall air. Shutting the door behind her she sighed and looked up at the alienage tree, "I hope..." Sighing again she made her to Hightown.

* * *

Fenris was pacing back and forth in front of his fireplace, cursing with each step he took. How can she place so much trust in that witch? She's a stupid girl who's in way over her head. Resorting to blood magic to bring back a past that no one has questioned about. A fool agenda that has led her away from a life very few elves could ever have. Fasta vass!

He slowed his pacing when he heard his front door open and close. Hearing those too familiar footsteps in the fourier making their way up, what seemed at the moment, those too many steps. He heard her footsteps enter his room and turned to look at her.

"Festis bei umo canavarum," he hushed turning away from her again.

"Well that didn't sound like a, 'Hello there! How are you, today?'," she said in her usually joking matter.

"It means you will be the death of me!" yelled Fenris turning to her again.

"And why would I be the death of you? For helping my friend?"

"A blood mage!", he spat.

"Merrill's more than just a blood mage, Fenris!"

"That's exactly it! A blood mage is a blood mage! You told me you never support mages who resort to demons! That's why you gave that group of Starkhaven mages to the circle! Even after they threatened to reveal yourself!"

"I said I support those with a good heart. I gave those mages to the circle not just because they were dealing in blood magic, but because I could see the darkness around their hearts! Merrill is just an innocent girl going down a bad path. I'm hoping to direct her away from that."

"Well you're doing a great job so far," he hissed, "It's only a matter of time before a demon preys on her weak mind, and I swear I will not hesitate to kill her at the first sign transformation. I will not let her harm you!"

"What? You actually care about me? It didn't seem that way when you lef-" she gasped and covered her mouth in reaction to what she was about to say. She looked at him and he saw the regret of saying those words. His heart clenched at the truth of those words and he turned to face the wall again.

By the Maker, he didn't want to leave. Didn't want to hear her silent sobs as he left the estate. He knew she cared for him just as he does for her, so...so much. He was scared. Scared of his feelings for her, and for the small shatters of memories that flooded back to him in a rush. Scared...scared that Danarius would find out. Scared of what he would do to her if she were caught. That's why he couldn't stay with her. He can't tell her that. Not until that bastard was dead.

It didn't help that he could recall that night so well. Her touch, the coolness of it against his burning markings. The way her body seemed to mold perfectly with his. The way she smelled, taste, felt...it was too much for him. Too much...too fast...too many newly found feelings. The protectiveness, the lounging, the need…just too much.

"Fenris...", he heard her step closer to him, and felt the brush of her fingers about to close around his arm.  
Instantly, he grabbed her outstretched arm and shoved her against the wall, lyrium markings a glow. He looked down at their feet scared of looking up and seeing fear, hate in her eyes.  
"

"Fenris...", she said again, softly.

He slowly looked up to her face, the markings diminishing their glow in the process. He looked into her eyes. Her beautiful too pale blue eyes, practically white, with dark purple eye shadow, her favorite color, making her eyes seem even brighter. In her eyes he did not see fear or hate; he saw care, loving, lounging, and the need in her eyes. Still pinning her to the wall, he took one hand and started tracing the transparent markings on her forehead. She closed her eyes as he traced. He then moved his hand down to the markings surrounding her small chin. He remembers her telling him the story of her markings.

Years ago, she trapped herself in the fade determined to find her father's grimoire that another mage sealed away. When she found it she faced her demon self, and in that moment she knew her father was giving her her harrowing. Of course she defeated the demon and got her prize. When she woke her face was bleeding. She quickly washed the blood off and looked into a mirror, to discover her new marks. She called them her "mage Hawke adulthood markings". She always said she regretted not being able to see her sister's markings.

He slowly moved his fingers from her chin to her lips, the same dark purple as her eye shadow. He got closer, wanting to touch his lips with hers. Closer...closer...

"Fenris."

He snapped out of his haze and backed away from her, hearing her silently wine. He smiled at her complain, "I'm sorry Hawke-"

"Raven," she interrupted.

"...Raven," he said slowly. Still getting used to saying her real name, "I'm sorry for how I reacted. I will...try to be kinder to," he swallowed, "Merrill. I'm still keeping a close eye on her, though."

Hawke smiled, that ever so loving smile, "That's all I ask, Fenris. Is for you to try."

"I will. I promise."


End file.
